the master plan
by shippo-hater
Summary: naraku has given a shard to a powerfull demon and has given her instruction to make inu yasha kill kagome! can inu yasha escape this demons hold before it to late? read and find out! this is my first fanfic so be honest but please don't be harsh
1. Chapter 1

The Master Plan

"Kagura!" yelled Naraku through his castle looking for the wind sorceress. He had spent all day putting the final details on his master plan and he was not about to let her mess it up.

"KAGURA! Don't make me get your heart out!" Bellowed Naraku as a last warning. **_(Author: I know Naraku wouldn't really say that but hey...)_**

Then, Naraku saw her. She had been ignoring him hoping he would get Kanna to do his dirty work for him instead but decided to come after she figured it wasn't worth getting your heart squeezed over.

"Yes lord Naraku, what is it." Sighed Kagura.

"I need you to go and get the demon Kila for me, tell her I have a job for her and that she will receive payment."

"Yes Naraku," and at that she set out to deliver the message.

'Damn that Naraku, why do I always have to do his dirty work for him' thought Kagura angrily as she flew on her giant feather searching for Kila.

As she flew she saw a village. There was a giant river of blood running throughout the village along with a few corpses. In the middle of the rubble was a demon, his claws covered in blood and a dazed look on his face.

'Well at least I don't have to look as far as I thought I'd have to have to' thought Kagura.

Kagura touched down in front of the possessed demon.

"Kila! Come out! I have a job for you, or rather Naraku does" yelled Kagura.

Almost at once Kila appeared in front of Kagura. She was a beautiful demon with long very light blue hair that looked white until you got closer. Her eyes were gray with a tinge of red. She was wearing a kimono fit for a princess.

"What does he want?" asked Kila, she flicked her hand at the at the possessed demon behind her as she asked. He collapsed and lay motionless in the river of blood and corpses.

"Ha!" laughed Kagura. "Do you really think he would trust me with information like that?"

"Well then I guess I'll have to go with you to the castle to see what he want's." And at that Kila hoped on the feather with Kagura and headed for Naraku's castle.

"SIT BOY!"

"Augh! Will you stop doing that!"

"SIT!"

"Cut it out!"

"SI…." Sango put her hand over Kagome's mouth to the ongoing sits.

"What did you do that for Sango!" asked Kagome when Sango when she finally took her hand off Kagome's mouth.

"You to need to spend less time fighting and more time looking for the jewel shards!" said Sango.

"We only need five more shards until the jewel is whole again. Naraku has one plus the one in young Kohaku's back. Koga has one **_(author: Inu-yasha some how managed to get one out of one of his legs) _**so there are two out there that we don't know where they are so you two should start looking for them! Said Miroku.

'That right the jewel will be whole again soon. In the beginning Inu-yasha wanted to become a full demon. I wonder what he wants to be now' thought Kagome.

'Damn that jewel!' thought Inu-yasha angrily 'If it wasn't for that blasted thing I'd have never met Kikyo or Kagome and I wouldn't feel this way.'

For a few months now Inu-yasha had felt like his heart was being torn in two, between Kikyo and Kagome. On the one hand Kikyo was dead and wanted nothing more then to se him dead, but he didn't think he could bring himself to forget about her. I mean he had loved her once and still had feelings for her now. But on the other hand, Kagome was alive and wanted to stay by his side even if he did sometimes turn into a full demon. Plus Inu-yasha had come to trust her a lot. He had come to trust her almost anything, even the fact that he in lov……..

"I'm sorry Inu-yasha" said Kagome, interrupting his thoughts. "I guess I got a little carried away with the "sits"". Kagome tried to cover her mouth in time but the word had already slipped out.

"AUGH" yelled Inu-yasha as his face was driven into the dirt.

"Oh, sorry! I really didn't mean it, seriously!"

**_(Author: Good stuff huh?)_**

****


	2. Chapter 2

"Naraku! Kila's here!" yelled Kagura into the castle doors.

"Bring her in." Kagura heard Naraku say from somewhere inside the castle doors.

Naraku sat in the main room in his usual spot, looking out he window with one knee raised his lower arm resting on it, his other leg in a half Indian style sit type thing.

Kila walked ahead of Kagura, already knowing where Naraku would be.

You see Kila possesses special mind powers that enable her to move things, know where thing are with out even seeing them first and, her most precious power, the ability to control male demons.

"Welcome Kila, please sit you like, there is plenty of room" said Naraku in a polite voice.

Kagura raised her eyebrows at this before leaving the room. As she walked the halls she wondered to herself 'Why is Naraku acting so nice? That's not like Naraku; I wonder what he's up to.'

"I have not come here for chit chat; I have come here to see what it is that you want. I might not have come had I anything better to do." Replied Kila with a glare.

"Fine I'll get right to the point; I want you to get rid of the pesky demon for me, or rather a _half-_demon. Do you know of Inu yasha?"

"I've heard of him, yes"

"Well, I need you to use your power over the mind to control him and make him kill the girl that travels with him." Said Naraku with a shadow of a smile in his face.

"I'll need to know her name first" replied Kila.

"Oh, yes, sorry, her name is Kagome."

"Very well then."

"Also, there are three other beings traveling with Inu yasha and Kagome. One is a powerful demon slayer; watch out for her boomerang bone. There is also a monk who goes by the name of Miroku, he has a wind tunnel in his right hand, I give you this," Naraku handed Kila the siamyasho nest, "this will take the power from his wind tunnel. Also the girl Kagome can shoot sacred arrows. I give you this," he handed her a sacred jewel shard; "this will give you the speed you need to avoid her arrows as well as the slayers boomerang."

There was a short silence, and then…

"Is that all?" asked Kila

"Yes that is all"

"Well then, I best be off" **_author :( so how is it so far?)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Inu yasha and the gang walked along the narrow country road to Kaede's village.

"Huh?" Kagome stopped suddenly causing Sango to run into her.

"Kagome? Why did you stop?"

"I sense a sacred jewel shard and it coming straight for us" said Kagome looking in the direction of the feeling.

"Can you feel which direction it's coming from Kagome?" asked Inu yasha who was already preparing for battle by drawing tetsaiga.

"I think it's that way" she said pointing behind them.

From where they were they couldn't see anything but trees. They ran into a clearing where they could clearly see anything that was coming in any direction.

"It's here," said Inu yasha quietly, "I can smell a demon."

Suddenly Kagome spotted a ray of light coming from the trees.

"Whoa! Did you guy's see that light?" exclaimed Kagome.

"Huh?" asked Sango looking around the clearing.

"I don't see any light." Said Miroku.

"What? Well you see it don't you Inu yasha?"

But it seemed that Inu yasha wasn't paying attention. He was kneeling on the ground, head bowed, and arms resting on his knees just laying there.

"Inu yasha?" said Kagome as she walked over to him.

He didn't move.

"Inu yasha?" repeated Kagome laying her hand gently on his back.

As she did so Inu yasha's head snapped up. As Kagome looked into his eyes she saw that they were narrowed and clouded over.

'Kill her!' yelled a voice in Inu yasha's head.

'No!' Inu yasha used all his strength to break free from her grip, but her hold was stronger.

Inu yasha was painfully aware that even though his mind was struggling his body still moved against his will. And before he knew what he had done, Inu yasha had slashed Kagome on the shoulder.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango, Miroku, and Shippo at the same time as they ran to her side.

"Kagome? Wh-what happened?" asked a dazed Inu yasha.

Inu yasha started to head toward the spot were Sango, Miroku and Shippo surrounded Kagome.

"No! You can't come near Kagome!" yelled Miroku as Inu yasha approached the group.

"What!" exclaimed Inu yasha.

"Miroku, I don't think Inu yasha remembers what he did" said Kagome as kindly as she could through the pain.

"It's okay Miroku let him pass, let him see what he did to Kagome."Said sango with a glare in Inu yasha's direction.

Miroku said nothing more as Inu yasha approached Kagome and knelt down beside her. Inu yasha raised his hand and made to touch her arm, but kagome flinched before he even touched her. Inu yasha's hand dropped to his side.

"I did this?" Asked Inu yasha quietly.

Kagome nodded a stiff nod.

"But I don't remember…. Why would I do this?" Inu yasha tried to sort these things out, but was getting no were.

"I don't know Inu yasha can you remember anything?" asked Kagome as kindly through the pain.

"Sort of it was weird, it felt like someone was controlling me, not my mind, just my body." Explained Inu yasha.

"Inu yasha, I-"

"No, don't say it Kagome!" said Inu yasha.

"But Inu yasha-"

"Kagome, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, it's-"

"I think someone was trying to control me from behind the trees I heard a voice in my head that was telling me to do…what it was that I did." Said Inu yasha quickly not wanting to hear what Kagome was going to say.

All of them looked back behind them to the back of the clearing.

'Kill her now!' screamed Kila in Inu yasha's head.

"AUGH!" yelled Inu yasha.

"Inu yasha?" said Kagome with a look of both fear and concern.

"Miroku! Sango! Take Kagome and run! It's here again! Trying to take control over my body! Hurry and get out of here now! If I try to follow you, do everything in your power to stop me from hurting her again".

"Okay," said Miroku.

They ran down the lane to Kaede's village to get Kagome"s arm treated. Kagome ran as fast as she could while holding the wound on her upper arm. Shippo ran along side her trying to comfort her any way he could.

So how is my story? I've been trying to make the chapters longer. Let me know how it is. (I've only got one review so far)


End file.
